


find a place

by witchvixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, OT3, this kinda angsty with future comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchvixx/pseuds/witchvixx
Summary: Hakyeon has to move in with two people he loves dearly for a few weeks. Or as he likes to call them, the longest weeks of his life.





	find a place

Hakyeon had just put down the last of the boxes in his car that he would need for the next few weeks. There wasn’t a lot in them, just some books and clothes among other things. He hadn’t really planned on being kicked out of his apartment so the building could undergo renovations. It was only supposed to take a few weeks but knowing his landlord, it wouldn’t surprise him if it tooks a few months. He had only been told a couple of days ago his floor would be the first to be renovated so he only only a few days to pack up what he needed and find somewhere to stay for that time. 

He hadn’t really asked around to any of his friends, knowing it would burden on them to keep him in their homes for so long and he didn’t want to move home for the weeks because of his job in Seoul. When he had called Jaehwan to complain about it, he gave him a simple, yet undoable answer.

“Just call Taekwoon and Wonshik. They’ll let you stay over for a while.” Jaehwan had told like it was the easiest thing in the world to just call up them up. Hakyeon didn’t hate the guys. On the contrary, he liked them more than he is willing to admit to anyone.

He had met them in college at some coffee shop during finals week. He was just going to get a cup to go until he decided it would just be easier to stay there and study instead of going the library and finding somewhere to sit down. He had been so immersed in his studying, he didn’t even realize someone was talking to him until they poked him on the shoulder. Wonshik, Hakyeon would come to learn, asked if he and Taekwoon could sit down across from him since all the other booths were full. At the time, he could only shake his head, shocked by the contrast of the two men. 

They both had very sharp features but Taekwoon’s were more obvious, while Wonshik’s were subtle. He almost seemed softer in a sense but not quite. Their hair was even dramatically different, Taekwoons a dark black and Wonshik’s a blonde, almost platinum. He couldn’t stop himself from staring, completely distracted by the two occupying the seats in front of him. They were so different, and yet they complimented each other greatly. 

While taking a break from studying after an hour of them being there, they talked. Wonshik and Hakyeon had done most of the talking while Taekwoon drank his coffee and occasionally threw in a few words. After a while, Taekwoon had started to warm up to Hakyeon and said more than just a few words. They had soon found out they had mutual friends after Hakyeon brought up a funny story about his two juniors, Hongbin and Sanghyuk. At the end of the night, they exchanged numbers with promises of meeting up again soon. Hakyeon had went to bed tired and yet more excited than he been in the last few years. 

After a few years, Hakyeon had assumed he would fall out of touch with both of them, him pursuing a teaching degree and both of them going into music production. But even after all this time, they still managed to find time to see him, time to chat with, time to be with him. It warmed his heart, how much they still cared about him after all of this time. 

“You know I can’t just call them up. What would I even say?” Hakyeon complained. 

“Just tell them you need a place to stay. What’s so hard about that?” Jaehwan asked. It wasn’t that easy and they both knew that. The last time that Hakyeon talked to either of them about 2 weeks ago, it had been a less than pleasant conversation. Hakyeon was usually the one to take care of others and make sure they were eating and sleeping and just happy. He liked to make others happy. It was just in his nature. So when Taekwoon and Wonshik had suddenly taken an interest in his lovelife, he was more than shocked. 

They weren’t rude about him dating or anything, everything just seemed very passive-aggressive. It was like they didn’t want to say anything about him dating, but they wanted him to know they didn’t like the guy or the restaurant he took Hakyeon to or anything about Hakyeon’s lovelife. He could let go most of the time. It went on a few weeks before Hakyeon had enough and told them to stay out his business and he could handle himself. He didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of knowing he broke up with the guy a week ago because they just didn’t mesh well. 

The call with Jaehwan had left him conflicted. He knew he could called them up and they would let him stay even if it was awkward. He didn’t know if they were mad him for blowing up like that though. Hakyeon was very prideful and didn’t take it well when his pride was bruised but he knew he needed to put it aside and apologize even he if didn’t stay with them. Sitting in his car, he called the number he knew a little too well. It rang for a while and then went to voicemail. Hakyeon felt his heart drop. He knew it was morning but it was Saturday so they should be home, right? He quickly dialed Taekwoon’s number, hoping he might answer. After a few rings, it became evident he wasn’t answering either. They were probably asleep, under warm covers that defend against the cold winter outside. 

After quickly recovering from the heartbreaking thought that maybe they purposely rejected his calls, he hangs up on Taekwoon and calls Wonshik again. If Hakyeon is anything, he is persistent. It isn’t until his third call that someone finally picks up. A gruff voice answers.

“Hello?” Wonshik slurs his words. He more than likely just woke up.

“Wonshikkie?” Hakyeon asks, “Did I wake you up?” 

“Hakyeon?” Wonshik says in surprise, sounding much more awake than he did before. It sounds like he’s getting up and Hakyeon can hear Taekwoon groaning in the background. He almost feels bad for making them lose sleep, but he wonders if they know how much sleep he’s lost because of them. His voice is still riddled with sleep and he sounds breathless. “Yeah, but I needed to get up anyways. What’s up?”

“I’m sorry to call so early, but I need a favor.”

“Yeah what is it?” Wonshik sounds like he’s hitting Taekwoon to wake him up and he’s put Hakyeon on speakerphone. Hakyeon takes a deep breathe before continuing.

“I, um,” Hakyeon starts off, losing his words. He’s suddenly shy to ask. “I need a place to stay. My apartment is getting renovated and I don’t have anywhere to go. I know we last left on the wrong foot and I’m really sorry about that, I shouldn’t have blown up on you guys, you were just trying to be nice. I wouldn’t ask but-”

“Do you need help moving your stuff out?” Taekwoon’s soft voice interrupts his ramblings. It surprises him more than it should. 

“Um, no. I have everything I need in my car. If you don’t want to, I understand, I just thought I’d ask.” Hakyeon finishes lamely. This was a bad idea, he shouldn’t have asked, he’s so emb-

“Call us when you get here, we’ll help you move your stuff in.” Wonshik replied. Hakyeon couldn’t believe his ears.

“Really? You guys are the best! I’ll be there in about an hour, is that okay?” Hakyeon heard Taekwoon hum in agreement and Wonshik say yes. It felt like a huge relief off his shoulders. Whether it be from hearing their voices or finding a place to stay was unknown to him. “I’ll see you then. You guys are lifesavers.”

“See you in a bit hyung.” Wonshik said. Even though he couldn’t see him, Hakyeon knew Wonshik was smiling just by his voice. “Ah, hyung?” Wonshik said before Hakyeon could hang up. “We’re sorry too.”

“We’ll talk about it later, okay?” Hakyeon said and Wonshik could only agree. After their goodbye, Hakyeon put his car in gear and drove off to their house. 

.

“How do have you so much stuff for just a few weeks hyung?” Hakyeon only laughed, looking over his shoulder to see Wonshik staring incredulously at Hakyeon’s backseat. He was making Taekwoon and Wonshik carry the heavy stuff, saying his back hurt from the cold weather. In truth, it was only a little sore, but they didn’t need to know that. They took many trips but finally got the last of the boxes. Taekwoon was upstairs, starting to unpack.

“They told me a few weeks but I don’t believe them. It’s bound to be at least two months knowing them.” Hakyeon pressed the button for the elevator. There was no way he was carrying all his stuff up six flights of stairs. He would rather ride the elevator from hell than do that. He was suddenly reminded that he just invited himself over for almost two months. He felt a little guilty. “By the way,” Hakyeon started, looking at Wonshik as they waited for the elevator to reach the sixth floor. “I can stay at Jaehwan's if you want me to after a couple of weeks. You know, so I don’t drive you crazy.”

“Don’t worry about it. We like having you over.” Wonshik said, a small smile playing on his lips. Hakyeon could smile back, caught up in too many emotions at once. Wonshik was always so truthful and sincere, always wearing his heart on his sleeve for the whole world to see. It worried Hakyeon, loving someone so open and willing to share everything he could. It worried him but it also inspired him to be open with his own emotions instead of pushing them down for the sake of others. 

By the time the elevator reached the sixth floor and they made it to the apartment, Hakyeon had collected his thoughts enough to focus on unpacking his stuff. He had originally just planned to keep most of it in the boxes, but Taekwoon had other ideas. A drawer in one of the dressers had been cleared out for Hakyeon and he was grateful. At least all of his clothes wouldn’t get too wrinkled up. 

They didn’t talk a lot while unpacking except some small talk about their friends, about their work, and about where to put things. None wanted to cook lunch so they settled on just ordering in pizza instead. Eating with them was typically comfortable, filled with talking about their days and anything that really came to minds. However it was quiet for the most part. Hakyeon swore he could hear his heartbeating from nerves. He didn’t even know what he was nervous about. In the end, he knew he should apologize for his behavior and the sudden call this morning. 

“I’m sorry about the last few weeks.” Hakyeon started. Wonshik and Taekwoon looked surprised when the words left his mouth. Wonshik looked like he was going to say something but Hakyeon continued on before he could jump in. “You guys didn’t deserve me yelling at you like that. It’s just… I don’t know. You’re my friends and I should have just- It’s been a rough few weeks and I took it out on you guys and you were just trying to help and I’m sorry I called you this morning just for a favor after not talking to you and-”

“Hakyeon.” Taekwoon says, stopping Hakyeon from completing his next sentence. “We’re sorry. You don’t need to apologize. We should have kept our mouths shut. He’s your boyfriend and we respect that.”

“He was.”

“What?” Wonshik says this time, surprise evident in his voice. Both of them are looking at him, shocked.

“We broke up last week. It just didn’t work out. We wanted different things.” Hakyeon shrugged it off. He’s not going to lie, he did like the guy and it kinda stung when they broke up.

“I’m sorry Hakyeon, we had no idea.” Wonshik spoke with such softness in his voice that the small amount of pain he felt over the breakup that lingered seemed to disappear. 

“Why are you sorry? I thought you wanted me to break up with him?” Hakyeon says it as a joke, but neither of them take it like one. He’s surprised when Wonshik stands up to sit by him on the couch and takes his hand. He’s even more surprised when Taekwoon sits on the armrest of the couch and starts tracing nonsense patterns on his back. 

“We want you to be happy.” Taekwoon says in his soft voice and Hakyeon could melt right now. The two people he loves more than he can even put into words are so close and touching him and he’s happier than he’s been in weeks. “We just didn’t think that… We just didn’t think.”

“We’re really sorry Hakyeon.” Wonshik continues on after a beat. “We acted liked kids and we weren’t even there for you.”

“I’m not mad you guys. I was just,” Hakyeon stops for a minute, trying to find the right words. He had blown up on them and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t know why either. He knew somewhere along the way, he had started having feelings for the both of them but that wasn’t what what made him mad. He was trying to move past those feelings, dating the guy but he wasn’t Wonshik or Taekwoon. He just wanted his crush on them to go away so he could move on. The gentle way they are looking at him right now isn’t helping. He takes a big breath and continues “Stressed. I was just really… Stressed. I didn’t mean to blow up on you both like that.”

“What were you so stressed about?” Wonshik asks but Hakyeon just half-heartedly smiles and shakes his head and stands up, leaving both of them still sitting on the couch. They look at him with curious looks on their faces.

“Just stuff.” He can feel tears welling up in eyes at the thought that both of them would never know what he means and he could never tell them. He values them too much as friends to allow his feeling for them to ruin their friendship. “I’ve got to go finish putting up some stuff in the spare room for work. Thank you again for letting me stay here.” He’s almost to the spare room when a soft voice stops him just shy of the doorframe.

“Hakyeon, if you need to talk to us you can. You’re our friend too, remember?” Taekwoon says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and, had it been any other time, Hakyeon thinks his heart would have soared. He can only manage a nod and quick smile before he goes into the room, walks to the bed, and lays down, letting his tears finally leak out.

.

It doesn’t take long for all of them to settle into a comfortable rhythm. Hakyeon usually woke up first in the morning to be at school on time while Taekwoon and Wonshik usually woke up by the time he ready to leave. After they got around, they would go to company studio they worked at. Hakyeon had been surprised the first days he had spent with them that they got home before him. When he asked how come they got home so early, not that he complaining, when he knew they used to spend night after night in the studio, Taekwoon had just shrugged his shoulders and simply answered “Maybe you’re just working too late.”

The answer hadn’t satisfied Hakyeon. It seemed like a coop out of a real answer but he let it go for the time being. He’s sure it would come up again and he knew Wonshik wouldn’t be able to lie to him.

Most nights he came home far after dark and with dinner waiting for him in the kitchen. He’s always so grateful that they wait for him to start eating but he always told them to go ahead and eat without him and they never seemed to listen to him well. 

“Oh, what are you watching?” Hakyeon asked one night after dinner while Wonshik was finishing putting up some of the dishes him and Hakyeon had just cleaned. If there was a small bubble fight between the two, then Hakyeon blamed it solely on Wonshik.

“The Hours of My Life.” Taekwoon responds, pressing pause on the TV. “I’ve been trying to watch it for months.”

“Isn’t this a sad one?” Hakyeon asks and sits on the couch cushion next to Taekwoon without asking. “I’ve been wanting to watch this one to. Can I watch it with you?”

“Oh no, Hakyeon, not you too.” Wonshik calls from the kitchen, the sigh heard in his voice even from the living room. “Don’t tell me you like to watch sa dramas too. That’s all Taek ever wants to watch these days.”

“That’s not all I watch.” Taekwoon protests meekly, crossing his arms, a slight pout forming on his lips. Hakyeon thinks it’s cutest thing he’s seen all week. 

“Well you two have fun. I’m going to bed.” With those final words, Wonshik made his way to the bedroom, shutting the door just shy of closed, leaving a small crack, letting in a sliver of light into the bedroom.

They were up late during the night, Wonshik joining them sometime during the night, complaining about how cold the bed was. Hakyeon had tried to hide his disappointment at the statement. He knew they slept in the same bed together since they were boyfriends, it made sense. Hearing it outloud however made it too real and he tried to distract himself by looking at his phone to check his mail only to realize the time. He only had a few hours of sleep if he went to bed right then and that didn’t even account for showering time. But even though he knew the time, he couldn’t find it in himself to pull himself from the warm couch to return to the cold spare room that was hardly homey. He wanted to be selfish. Just 10 more minutes.

What was supposed to be 10 minutes turned into a whole hour and Hakyeon reluctantly went to shower and then bed only to be woken up by his blaring alarm clock a few hours later. Groaning to himself, he turned off the alarm, looking at the time. It was 6 so that meant he only got about 2 hours of sleep, give or take a few minutes.

He had picked the worst day to stay up late, having to grade tests tonight to give back to the students on Monday for review, prepare for parent conferences that were next week, and plan a class activity before tomorrow so he didn’t have to come in on Saturday. He was busy today but he knew he had to work through it even if it meant staying late tonight. He hated the thought of staying late and missing dinner with Taekwoon and Wonshik but he’s sure they’ll understand. At least it was Friday. They all had all planned on going to the movies on Saturday and Hakyeon will be damned if he let’s the opportunity go by. 

By the time he gets dressed and ready for work, he hears someone stirring in the bathroom. A quick peek into their bedroom confirms it’s Wonshik in the bathroom. Taekwoon is still asleep, having stayed up so late. Hakyeon thinks he’s probably only been asleep for an hour at the most, if that. He looks so peaceful, face lax, eyelashes resting prettily over his cheekbones. 

Both Wonshik and Taekwoon are handsome in ways Hakyeon had never been. They both seemed to perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect bodies, while Hakyeon just lacked it. As he grew to knew them of course, he saw their faults and insecurities but they never let it show. Hakyeon was confident because he had to be. They were confident because they were meant to be.

“I’m going to be pretty late tonight. Don’t wait up for me.” Hakyeon said to Wonshik over the running water in the shower. He doesn’t know if Wonshik heard him and it doesn’t really matter if he did because he can text them later if they ask where he is. But then the water suddenly turns off, and Hakyeon hears a thump and a curse and the door is flung open to reveal a half naked Wonshik.

Hakyeon can’t help the rising blush on his face when he sees him. He also can’t help but notice the defined abs Wonshik was sporting. He knew he was ripped but he was really ripped.

“How come?” Wonshik asks, breaking Hakyeon out of his daze. If he notices Hakyeon’s blatant staring at his torso, he doesn’t say anything about it.

“I just um-” Hakyeon starts but is still trying to get his focus back. “I have a lot to do at work tonight. I won’t be able to do it with everyone around so it’ll be easier for me to stay late tonight.”

“How late?” 

“I’m hoping to be back by 11 at the latest. But-”

“11? At night?” Wonshik nearly chokes on the words, shock apparent on his face. Hakyeon only shrugs, messing with the sleeve on his jacket. It’s getting worn out. He would replace it if he had the money for it right now.

“It’s not that late. You guys used to stay all night in the studio working, this isn’t any different.” Hakyeon says, trying to defend himself staying so late. He doesn’t get why it’s such a big deal to him.

“Yeah, but when we walked home at night, we were with each other. Do you really think you should be walking home that late at night by yourself? Who knows what could happen.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not even that late then. I’ll be fine.” Hakyeon says with conviction. He’s walked home late at night before, this is no different than all of those times before. Back then, he didn’t have people waiting for him either. “Don’t wait up for me, okay?”

“Then don’t stay out too late.” Wonshik grumbles, and it makes Hakyeon laugh, it’s too cute. He goes to the front door to put on his shoes and leaves to go to work.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have ever had someones apartment being renovated, you know its some bullshit... i hope to have the next part up in a few days


End file.
